Dana Hadley
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters Category:PsychicsCategory:Fortune tellersCategory:Witches | aliases = | continuity = | series = Puppet Master film series | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = Fortune teller | race = | gender = | base of operations = Bodega Bay Inn, Los Angeles County, California | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = 1954 Date approximated based upon the age of actress Irene Miracle. | died = 1989 | 1st appearance = Puppet Master | final appearance = | actor = Irene Miracle }} Dana Hadley is a fictional witch, psychic, fortune teller and murder victim featured in the Puppet Master film series by Full Moon Entertainment. Played by actress Irene Miracle, she appeared in the first installment in the series, Puppet Master. Biography Dana Hadley, also known as the White Witch, operated a fortune telling operation on the boardwalk of Los Angeles, California. She carried about a stuffed dog, which she named Leroy. Unlike others of her trade, Dana actually did possess some modicum of psychic power. Along with several other gifted psychics, Dana visited the Bodega Bay Inn in 1989 to pay respects to a deceased colleague, Neil Gallagher at the request of Gallagher's widow, Megan. Dana had no compunction regarding her feelings for Neil and she let Megan Gallagher know straight off how she thought Neil was a despicable, greedy bastard. Later, Dana met with the Gallagher's housekeeper, Theresa. She warned Theresa to stay away from the fireplace or else great danger would come to her. Theresa though Dana was crazy and ignored her. As it turned out, the killer doll known as Pinhead beat her to death with a fire poker. As more strange things continued to take place at the Bodega Bay, Dana began placing mystic wards on everyone's bedrooms. Pinhead then set his sights on getting rid of Dana himself. He accosted her in her room, breaking her leg. She pushed him away and crawled into the hallway. Pinhead followed her to the elevator and began to punch her repeatedly. Mustering her reserve, she picked the little doll up and heaved it beyond the area of the elevator and down the stairwell. However, she didn't count on another killer puppet, Blade, providing back up. Blade entered the elevator car and sliced Dana's throat wide open. Puppet Master (1989) Notes & Trivia * * Playing the role of Dana Hadley is actress Irene Miracle's second work in supernatural fiction. The same year that she filmed Puppet Master, Irene also played the role of a nurse in the television movie Nick Knight, which spawned the Forever Knight television series. Irene is also known for playing Sarah Ferguson in the 1990 movie Watchers II. * Not counting Neil Gallagher himself, Dana Hadley is the fourth victim killed in the film and the second victim of Pinhead. * Although Dana remained amongst the deceased, her stuffed dog Leroy was brought back to life at the end of the movie. See also External Links * References Category:1954/Character births Category:1989/Character deaths Category:Characters with biographies